


The Pain I Need

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Branding, Brutal, Kinky, M/M, Slavery, be aware, dangerous places, not for everyone, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has won the war for Midgard, and as the Chitauri invasion force begins to spread out, Loki chooses a warprize from among his captives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Sinned Against](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398931) by [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada). 



_Because if we can’t save the earth, you can be damn sure we’ll avenge it._

Well didn’t he just feel like the biggest fucking idiot in the world.

It had all come down to numbers really. Seven Avengers and thousands upon thousands of chitauri. Even a dent wasn’t enough, not by a long shot. The stupidity of his own choice in this hadn’t really dawned on Tony until he saw Steve Rogers get taken down, no less than five of those alien crab bastards on his back. Thank whatever fate might exist that they seemed to under orders to capture rather than kill.

_Why did I even take off the suit?_

It had been over confident and ego-driven, praying that he could manage to keep Loki distracted long enough for reinforcements to arrive. That much had worked, it was only everything else that had fallen apart. One by one, each of earths mightiest heroes had been brought to their knees, though from what he’d heard they’d gotten Natasha last with a small pile of dead chitauri racking up around her. Loki had since commandeered Stark tower as his base while the population was subdued. Whether he’d left the tv’s on to torment them with the reality of their situation or because he lacked the knowledge of earthly technology to turn it off, Tony didn’t know. But he couldn’t face the screen any more, it hurt too much.

Each of them stood now in a floating capsule, glowing with a threatening blue light. There was just enough room to choose between standing or squatting uncomfortably. This, plus the resonant hum of alien energy force made anything like sleep impossible. He’d kept them together, in so far as being within sight of one another, but even the slightest escape attempt had resulted in the entire team being shocked through with painful energy until they were all either unconscious or, in the case of Thor and Hulk, really really REALLY pissed off. It took them both an hour to cool down and realize that whatever this alloy was, it was defiantly Asgardian and Hulk proof.

So all they could do was wait, watch, and hope for something to give.

It was three days being left in these mechanical floating cocoons before Loki finally chose to make his presence known. They had seen him fleetingly once on television, just long enough to watch him announce his intentions to the world, as well as the results of resistance. They were forbidden to talk by the chitauri guards, who could only cluck and clacker with their weird mouths, but the look on the Avenger’s faces made it plain that any one of them would have given their left arm to have Loki alone in a room with no cameras for about an hour.

At the moment, it seemed unlikely.

Loki strode in the room, flanked by two chitauri on either side, hands behind his back as he strode with all the ease on an invading conqueror across the Tuscan marble tiling of Stark tower. He seemed to be inspecting them one at a time. Stark’s interest perked up. What was he looking for? A Leviathan crossed the skies outside, giving it’s whale like call and casting shadows between them and the sun as they all waited for something. A victory speech? An execution order? Anything to break the monotony.

Loki seemed to view them each with silent thoughts until at last one of his chitauri guards clattered something though it’s strange mouth. Loki barely gave a turn. “The selection is up to me, as I recall.” He reminded the alien as though it should know better than to question him by now. “The only real problem is which one.” He stalked back with languid precision to the end of the line and gave Clint a smug little grin. “I’ve already had the joy of your company.” He almost purred out, touching the glowing sheen on the glass. “And while it was amusing for a short while, I’m afraid our time together has passed.”

 _What…oh fuck me you’ve got to be kidding._ Tony exhaled deeply and the Avengers seemed to give one another brief looks. It wasn’t the concept that Clint and Loki had fucked. Mind control and everything, it seemed plausible, if a little bit of a shocking reveal. But in only a few short sentences, Loki had made it obvious why he had finally deigned to come and see his main captives.

Maybe the others were scared. But Tony saw a sliver of opportunity.

After all, hadn’t he always been a charmer?

Loki passed to Steve’s capsule, giving the captain a long, calculating look. “You show a lot of potential.” He seemed to enjoy the confusion and discomfort emanating from the chiseled man. “But I require someone with a bit more, practiced experience. It does not take much to realize just how lacking in that you are.” Tony felt sincere sympathy for Steve Rogers right then. Getting called out like that was never easy, but Loki just wasn’t playing fair. And to top it off, none of them were entirely sure how to react to this. The conquering god crossed to Thor’s tube and Tony could have sworn he was about to walk past the furious blond prince. He then leaned back on his heel, looking up at Thor with the most debauched expression on his face. “How about it, brother? Wouldn’t it be just like old times?”

Thor went from furious to sheepish, looking at his compatriots as though a deep shame had been revealed then quickly avoid their eyes. Tony wasn’t one to judge, but even he had to admit that was more than a little fucked up.

Loki didn’t even give the Hulk a second look. “No.” he said without pause or halting in his step. He started to move towards Natasha, who frankly looked as though she was just **_daring_** him to invite her out of that tube. Hell Tony would have paid to see the shit hit the fan between those two! But some little protective impulse of nobility existed in him. Millions of years of male instinct hardwired into the brain doesn’t just go away, no matter how much the woman trapped next to you could kick your ass.

“Hey!” Tony dared out, every set of eyes snapping towards him. He slouched with his normal lack of concept for the situation, hands in his pants pockets as he addressed Loki directly. ‘You know if you’re really that hard up, I could do you a solid.” He tried not to sound as nervous as he felt as the pale god approached him with precise movements. “I know we got off on the wrong foot and all, but I can put in a call to the race track. All you’ve got to tell me is chestnut, palomino or dapple grey?” he winked and whistled.

Oh he had no idea how good it felt to hear someone laugh! He didn’t look to see who it was, but somebody got the joke and chuckled out loud.

Loki shot Thor a look of unparalleled hatred and his brother just looked right back at him as if to say it hadn’t been him. Those green eyes came back to Tony with a more calculated amusement. He nodded to the chitauri, who came forward to disable the shield and take Tony down on his knees, restraining him with linking metal cuffs behind his back. “Oh I think I’ve found my entertainment.” Loki hummed thoughtfully as he reached down to grasp Tony’s collar. “The only question is, will I make of you a stallion, or a mare?” A split second later he sniffed, his face lip curling in disgust. “You reek, mortal!” and Loki reared back, offended by the scent.

“Yeah well you penned us up for three days without a bathroom accommodations. What do you think I’m going to smell like?” Tony snarked back. If he wanted to get all offended about this he could just go fuck himself.

Loki grimaced but apparently this was not enough to deter him. “Bathe him and have him brought to my quarters.” He ordered to the chitauri now flanking Tony. “We’ll see if I can put that quick mouth of yours to grander purposes.”

***

 _Bring him to my quarters._ Tony snorted. _Fucking bastard took my room!_ Stark tower was technically a business operation, but since Tony sometimes ended up here for long days at a shot, in the long run it was more convenient for him to have a penthouse suite to stay in rather than a hotel room. It was fully accommodated with breakfast nook, balcony, four poster king bed, all the trimmings and comforts one could ask for. And Loki had just made himself right at fucking home in it too. His armor was laid on the drawers, the staff he’d carried was now blithely resting against the book case. Loki, for his part, was sitting on a window seat flipping the pages of what looked like a manila folder, licking his thumb, and turning it imperiously. He didn’t even lift his head when the chitauri brought Tony to him, kick the man’s knees and forced him to kneel.

It was them Tony realized that the folder had his name on it. _Okay that’s just making me uncomfortable._

Loki kept him waiting on his knees a few good minutes before swinging his long legs over the edge and standing with such unconcerned grace it was sickening. “Anthony Edward Stark.” He started out, not looking up from the file as he paced. “Fluent in four languages, four doctorate degrees, CEO of Stark industries, son of Howard and Maria Stark; both deceased.” Loki nodded his head from side to side. “The first page is really more of a prologue isn’t it?” he said rhetorically. “But the second page, yes the second page is where things begin to take an interesting turn.” He flipped it, reading from the top in his eloquent British?Asgardian? accent. “After a fifteen year run as a weapons manufacturer with the U.S. military, Stark was kidnapped while out on demonstration in the Afghanistan desert. This injury resulted in the creation of the ARC reactor, a power source of unknown ability which prevents the shrapnel in his chest from piercing his heart and therefor ending his life.” Loki’s lips curved upward in a smile. “He suffered at the hands of his captors for approximately three months by convincing them he would build a weapon to aid their cause. During this time he built the Mark One, his first Iron Man ‘suit’, which was destroyed during his escape.” Loki snapped the binder closed. “Lies, deception, coercion, weapons of destruction…” he seemed to savor this list. “It would seem we have more in common than I thought, Anthony Stark.”

“Don’t read too much into it.” Tony answered back sharply. “I was a different person back then.”

“Oh of course you were.” He said with mocking platitudes. “Textbook narcissism, unreliable and often uncooperative. Questionable leadership qualities. Function alcoholic with addictive tendencies. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, currently untreated. My goodness.” Loki gave him such a look of undisguised greed and interest that Tony felt himself swallow. “You are just a mess aren’t you?”

“Like you said we’ve got more in common then you thought.”

Loki seemed to take this with a smile. “You know, despite this, I actually find your personality rather charming. Such a pity, really. Seeing as how you’ll need to be properly broken before I can keep you.”

“Broken?” Tony scoffed. “You know it’s almost cute how you think you’re intimidating. No really. I mean little Loki, trying to be all powerful and tough like his big brother.” He gave off a grin and arched his eyebrow. “I mean it’s like you look up to…uuumghf!”

The backhand struck his to the ground so sharply he didn’t even have time to move out of the way. He could taste the coppery tang of blood from his lip and hear the click of boot heels walking closer with calm steps. A long fingered hand wound into his hair and gained purchase on his scalp, hauling him up into painful awareness.

“Mortals.” Loki chuffed and shook his head. “Always so petulant to their lords.” He made Tony look up at him from the ground, positioning his face so that he could see the droplets of blood well up and trickle down the chin. “I wonder how long it will take to break the smug sense of accomplishment you’ve built up about yourself.” He reared back and brought his palm down with measured force, slapping Tony’s on either cheek in quick succession again and again. When the mortal flinched in expectation of a fifth blow, Loki halted, satisfied. “See? When you realize just how badly I can hurt you, your mind goes from any attempt to thwart, to simple self-preservation. To proper fear of your master. Perhaps you are as intelligent as they say.”

“Four doctorates and all…” Tony spat back, knowing that he was now bleeding a bit worse. Then Loki did something strange, even by Loki standards. He had not released his hold on his captive, but now rather than strike he slid his hand with almost tender grace down the mortals cheek, catch a bit of the red blood on his thumb and lifting it to his lips. He hummed with satisfaction at this as it disappeared into his mouth and pulled out clean.

Loki then stood up to his full height and began to walk, giving Tony the choice of being drug or scrambling to crawl at his side. If the mortal wasn’t fast enough, he gave no indication of halting. And with his long strides Tony had to use hands and feet to keep from losing hair. He pulled Tony over to the bed, and for a moment Tony panicked. This was it. That fucking god was going to…

 _No. Chill out. Be calm. It’s not that big a deal. Just, breath._ He could do this…or get done. Whatever. It was just a fuck.

But poor Tony had underestimated Loki by a great deal. The god didn’t want bed sport, not yet at any rate. No, there were so many more delicious things he could do to break this engineer, this Iron Man. How dull these mortal creatures were. How limited their perception. Loki was well aware what Tony expected to come next. And that was precisely why he was choosing not to give it to him. After all, Thanos had promised him a warprize, he never said what it would need to be used for.

He relished the shock on Tony’s face when Loki slipped off his manacles with the press of a few buttons, the clicking and whirling releasing him. They fell to the ground with a heavy clank and Tony flexed his hands cautiously. “Well?” said the god expectantly. “Go on. I know you’re dying to try.”

“Try…what?’ Tony questioned, cautious of this new move.

“An escape attempts. Or an attack upon me. Though if I may offer a bit of advice, the first has a marginally higher chance of success, provided you’re quick enough to avoid the chitauri. But somehow…” he reached forward fearlessly stroking Tony’s cheek. “Somehow I think you’re more of the attack type. After all, who knows what I might do to your comrades if you run.” He snapped his hand across the strong jaw with such quick reflexes Tony didn’t even see it come down. He just yelped instinctively at the hard contact. “At least if you attack, you’re only risking yourself. So go on.” He slapped Tony again, this time more of a small, chiding snap across his handsome face. He switched hands and did it again. “Come on, Anthony Edward Stark.” _Slap_ “Come and teach me a lesson.” _Slap._ “I know you are just dying to. I can see it in those dark brown eyes of yours. Like embers smoldering in a fire.” _Slap._

He refused to flinch this time, but held his ground, not wavering. Yes, Loki might hurt his friends if he ran. He also might hurt them if Tony fought. His pride prickled and for a split second he really, **really** debated head butting Loki. Might not make much a difference physically. _But it’d go a long way to making me feel better._ Tony reasoned illogically.

“Smart.” Loki murmured, though he sounded dissatisfied with Stark’s lack of reaction. He just sat there, fists clenched on his knees, knelt down between Loki’s thighs, looking up at him, glaring with red hot hatred at the figure. “I was so hoping you’d give me something to work with. It’s so dreary when this is all formality and no spirit no conquest.”

“I am not your conquest.” He couldn’t help letting it slip out.

The smile came back with devious intention. “Not yet.” He gripped Tony by the neck and lifted him effortlessly. “But we’re getting there.” He drug Tony up on the bed, the mortal taking just enough purchase on his arm to avoid getting choked. “At least now you don’t smell like piss and sweat.” Loki commented and thrust him up against the right bottom poster of the bed. His green magic worked carefully over his fingertips, letting Tony watch as he created a metal loop imbedded into the woodwork. From it, he spun a gold chain, leading it up to Tony’s neck with careful guidance. There was a little bit of resistance as the cold metal weighed down on him. When Loki finally released him, Tony instinctively reached up to feel the work, his fingers running over the snake like inscriptions.

“Hands to the post.” Loki ordered. When Tony hesitated, he did not take it kindly. What he did do was reach forward and dig his nails into the soft flesh of the mortal’s testicles, squeezing them till it felt like they might pop. Tony let out a strangled scream and his hands grabbed the carved wood, gasping with relief as Loki released him. “If you can’t be entertaining, you can at least be obedient.” The god said with a bored tone.

“Entertaining? Is that what this is to you?” Tony growled out.

“Of course. Why else would I have picked you, of all your comrades?” Loki raised an eloquent eyebrow. He lifted Tony’s chin with surprising gentleness. “You hold a certain attraction for me. So mouthy. Such disrespect.” When he brought down the back of his hand Tony’s head snapped hard to the side and blood spurted from his lip. “I long to see you bow in contrition to me. To see you brought low.” He gave a low hiss as he sucked in air through his teeth and leaned in to the mortal’s face as Tony tried to jerk away from him. “Fallen and disgraced, where your friends can see you a whimpering mess that I have made.”

He crushed Tony’s mouth under his and bit down as if he wanted to drink the blood from his split lip. Tony made a noise, a furious, hateful noise from deep in his throat, but Loki was infinitely stronger than he was. It took nothing to drag his war prize up onto the bed and throw him down on his face. Tony tried to turn over but he quickly felt the weight of Loki press him down fingers tearing away his shirt. “You’ll have to forgive me, but there are certain formalities to be observed, by long standing tradition.”

Tony heard the clicking of clasps and the rasp of leather against skin. Something in him wanted to scream and fight, but his pride refused point blank. He heard metal and a scraping noise and braced himself for rape.

Burning, searing cold, following by a deep and horrible heat right between the shoulder blades. The smell of burnt flesh was sickening as it hit his nose and for a moment, Tony couldn’t even think enough to scream. He made sounds, hard gurgling noises and grunting sounds that barely held at bay the real truth of his pain. When the weight pressed to him pulled away, Tony fell to one side weakly and saw Loki returning a poker to the fireplace. He had removed his coat and shirt, standing topless in his leather trousers and boots. Through the haze he saw Nordic runes in a branding mark. He barely noted it, but Loki’s lip was turned up in disgust and he handled the poker as though it were somewhat distasteful for him. Tony shook his head into the mattress and made a choked sound.

“You are a strong one. Do not think for a moment that such endurance is lost on me.” Loki spoke in such warm tones, almost as if he meant it. A cool, comforting sensation spread over his shoulders and he could smell menthol as a salve was rubbed into his brand. He coughed and sputtered again, trembling under his touch. Loki shushed him gently, almost mockingly. “There, there now, little mortal.” He lifted Tony effortlessly into his arms. “See? Can I not be a most benevolent master?”

Tony swallowed and shook, not looking up. If he did, Loki would catch the fury building in his eyes. He knew it would mean more trouble for him, more pain, but something in him snapped viciously. He pulled his knees under him, shoving himself off the bed and slamming his weight against the shocked god, baring his teeth down into the collarbone and biting with all his anger.

Loki screamed the way Tony had wanted to under this ferocious attack! Mortal teeth tore through his flesh and blood spurted up. “ _Rend_! You _patetisk_ _dødelig_ _tjener_!” He grabbed Tony by the hairs and threw him off his body till he slammed back against the bedframe. Loki stood with staggering grace, not lowering himself enough to reach at his wound. This time when he backhanded the engineer, Tony went sailing across the room, his back and head slamming into the marble walls. The world went blurred and grey in front of him and he felt nauseous. The chitauri guards barged in, weapons at the ready and chitterling their strange language. Loki gave Tony a scathing look as though he might strange him now. But he didn’t. “Put him back in his confinements!” he snarled at the guards, pleased to see that his strikes had left blood and bruises on Tony’s face and neck. “I want his friends to see what I’ve done to him…wait!” he called halt and walked over to his prize, though not with the poise and balance he had before.

Tony was held up between the two chitauri and Loki grabbed hold of the front of his trousers. He tore them, ripped them away and ensured that he looked properly debauched. He took hold of the tight briefs, eyeing Tony and sneering as he ripped them till they pulled off, throwing them away into the fire. “Return to them like this.” He snarled and spat in Tony’s face. “Get him out of my sight!”

The moment the doors shut behind them Loki spat a foul curse in Asgardian and gripped at the bite mark. Dark red blood covered his fingers and he winced in pain. _He should not have been able to hurt me! How was he able to hurt me?_ He had not said so aloud, but that was another reason he had chosen to make an example of Stark. The other members of his little Avengers team really and truly could hurt him. But Stark? He was mortal was he not? Without that suit he presented no danger…

_Wait…_

“Oh.” Loki ignored he wound and covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes widening. “Oh! Strike me for a fool!” he turned and rushed out the door, hurrying after his prisoner.

“Hold!” He called out, just as the chitauri were about to toss the naked and beaten Tony into the tube. They turned, though the chitauri expression did not reflect emotions well, they seemed confused. In one movement, the conquering god thrust his hand to Tony’s chest, and pulled the ARC reactor out.

“No!” Bruce had managed to change back, but at the development the greenness began to flood into his skin again.

“Brother! Do not do this!” Thor roared out, slamming his fist into the tube’s wall. Loki ignored them.

Steve, Clint and Natasha got to their feet, but what could they do. Tony went limp, eyes bulging with pain and he sank to the floor and clutched at the gaping hole there. He could feel the shrapnel moving, the shredding of his muscle tissue and the encasing way it took over his functioning ability.

Loki thrust a bared arm in front of Tony’s mouth. “Bite.” He commanded. Tony looked up at him in confusion and almost pleading exasperation. “Do it now or I drop this out the window!” Tony pulled himself up as much as he could and bit, using all the jaw strength he had to try and tear through skin as he had done before. He did. He really truly did try to leave such a horrible mark as he had before. But the flesh wouldn’t yield. Tony finally felt his jaw begin to get sore and jerked away, leaving a trail of spit between the pale flesh and his lips.

Loki sat back. It had left a small imprint, but nothing else. His eyes lingered on it, then turned to the exhausted and fading Tony. He sighed and handed the reactor back to Tony with a sidelong glance, something clicking away in his mind that he would not share. Tony didn’t care, not in this moment. He grabbed hold of his equipment and pushed it back into place, clicking it in and falling to the ground as the energy filled his body. Loki stood over him, thinking, debating, calculating as the mortal struggled to find some composure.

“Get him in the tube.” Loki said at last, his tone much more even and calm. He lifted Tony’s face one last time, aware just how focused everyone was on them, the tension in the room so thick…

He could never resist stirring the pot.

Loki kissed him again, this time softer and more cautious. “Tomorrow, pet.” He promised, and turned his back as the chitauri shoved Loki into his little tube, naked and shaken deeply, as his friends could offer no comfort close to what he needed.


End file.
